


Fifty shades of Reddington

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: Fifty Shades (Movies) RPF, The Blacklist, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Elizabeth steele- freeform, F/M, Fifty shades of gray - Au, I Tried, Light BDSM, Lizzington - Freeform, Raymond is christian, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Fifty shades Au but lizzington style





	Fifty shades of Reddington

Ray tied Lizzie’s wrist’s to the bed just tightly enough to hold her in place so she wouldn’t be able to escape the ropes satisfied with the adjustment he leans closer to her lapping his tongue down all the way to her body leaving trails of his saliva sending goosebumps down her body

 

He released himself from her body leaving Lizzie at lost within his touch desperately trying to untangle herself from ropes but couldn’t

 

 

Raymond was intently staring at her like she was his prey ready to kill anyone who dared touch his Lizzie

 

 

It brought her back to the time when she was out with friends at the club , having drinks and just having a good time , she dismissed herself telling them she had to go somewhere and get some fresh air

 

She reached into her pants pocket opening her phone scrolling through the contacts until she reached a particular number with the name Mr. Reddington then dialing after a few rings he picks up

 

 

Mr.Reddington: Hi Lizzie how are you doing I was just finishing up some Buisness with a client when you called unexpectedly

 

Lizzie: um yeah just calling to send you back your expensive poetry books cus um “Ialready got copies you Kind young fellow” she stutters but ends up babbling

 

Mr.Reddington : Are you Drunk? Where are you?

 

Lizzie: yes I have been drinking fancy pants and honestly have no clue where I am i think I’m far away from Seattle as she hangs up

 

Ray calls once again picking up her phone answering it

 

Mr.reddington : I know where you are I’m coming to get you hanging up the phone quickly

 

 

Lizzie: Hello? Hello?

 

 

Liz see’s her friend mark emerge from the club walking towards her , he then cups her cheeks softly I’m so turned on by you I want you so bad how about we head on over to my place oh mark I’m sorry but I don’t feel like that way trying to pull away from marks grasping hands on her hips but it was just to much telling him to let her go hearing him letting out a disappointing growl

 

 

Come on just one kiss he demands as she tries to break hold of his hands but he wouldn’t budge holding her tighter that would leave bruises behind

 

All of sudden she could see a fist connect with marks jaw leaving him to go stumbling on the ground with blood dripping down his chin

 

She said no what aren’t you getting through that thick stubborn skull of yours he demanded

He pulls him up grabbing the hem of his shirt roughly whispering in his ear if you ever dare come near her again I swear I’ll have you dumped in the nearest river in the back of car he says sending up shivers up marks body

 

 

 

Hey are you okay? seeing that she has thrown up rubbing her back in circles

 

He lifts her in his arms carrying her to his car then setting her down carefully kissing her on the forehead , his heart flutters seeing her asleep so peacefully

 

I’m going to take extra care of you when we get to my place he whispers to her while driving into the night

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
